We Are Golden
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: With Umbridge in charge, everything is strict and there's no freedom. The Weasley Twins have something to say about it. Sorta songfic.


((It is We Are Golden by the always fabulous Mika))

It had been exactly two weeks since Umbridge became headmistress of Hogwarts and everyone was in a rotten mood. She had so many restrictions no one was able to do anything without getting detention. Hogwarts used to be fun. The old hag had ruined it completely. It was time for dinner and everyone was sitting in their designated tables. Before some students liked to mix it up and sit with other houses such as Luna. She always sat with Ginny at the Gryffindor table but was forced to sit with her fellow Ravenclaws. To the students it was torture but to Umbridge, perfect.

The only sound you could here was from the rattling of the knives and forks as they tore the food apart. Harry had started to hate dinner time at Hogwarts. He wasn't paying much attention to what was going on before he started to hear a little bit of music and two familiar voices singing.

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus__  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No givin up when you're young and you want some_

Just like the other students Harry started to look around, trying to find the source of the music. Some people looked confused, other humoured by the sudden outburst of song. The doors flew open and in ran the infamous Weasley Twins, Fred and George singing.

_Running around again__  
(Running around again)  
Running from running_

For some reason, Fred, or George (Harry could never tell the difference between the two) did a cartwheel. It got a few of the girls clapping as they ran in.

"Weasleys, stop" Umbridge demanded but nothing. It was if they hadn't heard her.

_Waking up in the midday sun__  
What's to live for?  
You could see what I've done  
Staring at emotion  
In the light of day  
I was running from the things that you'd say  
_

One of them started to sing by himself while the other just did a little bit of dancing. The one singing pointed at Umbridge, speaking directly to her for the last line. Harry was impressed, he didn't know they could sing that high or could do cartwheels.

_We are not what you think we are__  
We are golden, we are golden.  
(We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden)_

The dancing twin joined in with the singing for the second part. Umbridge was looking offended and tried to yell, shutting them up. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Like most other students, Harry started to get into the song, moving around a little. He didn't notice the embarrassed Ron.

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus__  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some_

Even though Harry had never heard the song they were singing before, he liked the way it was going. Especially the words as they were pretty much exactly what Harry was thinking the twins would be like. They belonged in a circus and Hogwarts was as close to one as Harry had ever been.

_Running around again__  
(Running around again)  
Running from running  
_

They had jumped onto the Gryffindor table, probably to enhance their performance. It made everyone laugh as the twin who danced earlier started to sing. His voice went equally as high.

I was a boy at an open door  
_Why you staring__  
Do you still think that you know?  
Looking for treasure  
In the things that you threw  
Like a magpie  
I live for glitter, not you_

Harry enjoyed watching Umbridge lose control of the students. Even some of the students from the Slytherin table were dancing around. Some people had even stood up and got onto the table, making the food go everywhere.

_We are not what you think we are__  
We are golden, we are golden  
(We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden)_

More people joined in the second time, yelling it at Umbridge, trying to tell her off. Harry even noticed Severus smiling a little. Then again, he was probably thinking how much trouble they were going to be in once their little protest was done.

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus__  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some_

As if it was planned, ghosts appeared in the Great Hall, all singing along to the song the twins had started. Unable to stop himself, Harry joined in and encouraged Ron to. Hermione was one of the students that started singing with the earlier people. Luna jumped from the Ravenclaw table over to the Gryffindor table. She stared at Umbridge angrily as she sang a little bit on her own. Amazingly, Lunas voice was, well, amazing.

_Now I'm sitting alone__  
I'm finally looking around  
Left here on my own  
I'm gonna hurt myself  
Maybe losing my mind  
I'm still wondering why  
Had to let the world let it bleed me dry_

It was rather powerful words coming from Luna. She was actually angry about it. Harry never thought Luna could get angry at anything. Umbridge was still trying to get everyone to stop but she went ignored.

_We are not what you think we are__  
We are not what you think we are  
We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden_

The Great Hall was chaos. Students were singing loudly, dancing and throwing the food everywhere. Harry had never had so much fun at dinner. Especially with Umbridge. Sometimes, he did love the twins.

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus__  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some_

_Running around again__  
(Running around again)  
Running from running  
_

It seemed everyone joined in as they finished the song off. For some reason, they just knew the words. Even Draco sang which made Harry smile even more.

_We are not what you think we are__  
We are golden, we are golden_

They had finished and a few of the fireworks the twins had went off, causing everyone to cheer. It was obvious that Umbridge was fuming but hardly any one cared.

"That's it, a million, trillion, gajillion points from Gryffindor and all of you detention" Umbridge roared. There were a few students who froze up but the others started laughing. None more so than Fred and George.

"Worth it" they muttered simultaneously jumping off of the tables before helping Luna down, as if they were gentlemen. Harry was never able to find out where the actual music was coming from.


End file.
